Joseph Sorrentino
Joseph Sorrentino(October 24th, 1830-) is a Sorrentopian politician and the current and first President of Sorrentopia, since 1860, after ending his term as the 5th Governor of Sorrentopia. He was born in Sorren City to Leonardo Sorrentino and Mary Sorrentino. He ended up attending Sorren University and graduated in 1852. After a short stint in business he was elected Governor of the former colony. Under his term he lead a reformation of the nation leading to the establishment of the office of the President. In the following election he was elected President after a lack of support for other candidates led to him running unopposed, he managed to hold on to the position due to overwhelming popularity, along with his ability to connect with all major groups. Early Life Joseph Sorrentino was born in Sorren City on October 24th, 1830. Born to the grandson of the first Governor of Sorrentopia, Leonardo Sorrentino, he was raised with high expectations, and was taught about the history of the nation. During his life he rose to expectations, graduating High School at the top of his class in 1848 he went onto Sorren University and after graduating opened a business with one of his childhood friends, after a few years he decided to go into politics and was elected to the General Assembly of Sorrentopia in 1856. Early Political Career(1856-1860) In 1856 Joseph was elected to the General Assembly in 1856 as a member of the Unity Party, during his term he advocated for more equal rights for all Sorrentopians regardless of race, religion, or class, which led to the Old Ways Party launching a massive campaign against him trying to tear him down and even launching an attack on his family, after a particularly disturbing attack on him after he announced he was seeking reelection for 1860 he decided to run for governor despite not showing interest before. As he said in a interview with the Sorrentopia Daily, "Someone who stoops this low to attack our citizens doesn't deserve to represent them." He ended up running against Mark Ingram in the election and beat him with 58% of the vote. Governor and President of Sorrentopia(1860-Present) After his election to the governorship he continued where he left off in the General Assembly, pushing for more rights for all citizens, as well as working to reform the government of Sorrentopia and in 1861 he lead the way for the Governor to become the President of the Republic, the establishment of an expanded ministry, and making the General Assembly bicameral. Following this an election was held and due to immense support he ended up running unopposed and became the first, and so far only, President of Sorrentopia, under him Sorrentopia has expanded its border, economy and presence in the world. During his term there was a scandal involving the Old Ways Party, which ended in a mass raid and the execution of the leaders. One of the greatest accomplishments of his term is the Louisiana Purchase a massive $175,000 purchase of land from The Crimson Isles, which nearly doubled the size of the nation Personal Life In 1857 Joseph married Emily Johnson a colleague in the General Assembly, in 1859 they had their first children twins Johnson and Susan Sorrentino. Category:Season 3 Category:Politician Category:Characters